Como amantes vão
by Luize Black
Summary: Ela estava dividida entre dois lados... dividida entre duas pessoas.. mas as coisas nem sempre são tão certas quanto parecem, e talvez sua decisão fosse daquela maneira...


Como amantes vão  
  
Lá estava ela, mais uma vez despedaçada pela dor que parecia inexorável. Parecia que a dor gostava de persegui-la. Parecia que por mais que ela tentasse se safar ela a encontraria. E de certa maneira isso não a incomodava, ela gostava da sensação da dor, isso a lembrava de que a única pessoa que se importava com ela era Tom. Alguns diziam que ele não tinha sentimentos, mas ela sabia que ele tinha, ele demonstrava isso a ela com algumas palavras e atos, e ela sentia orgulho por ser a única por quem Tom sentia algo.  
Levantou-se da cama e olhou sorrateira para o homem que estava a seu lado, Sirius. Oras, seu primo que um dia tanto odiara estava em sua cama e lhe proporcionava todo o sofrimento e prazer que ela sentia. A vida é estranha, quando você planeja algo e acontece algo totalmente contraditório a tais planos você não sabe se isso foi um erro seu ou do tempo. Ela preferia acreditar que quem errara fora o tempo, doía menos se enganar com a ilusão de que a culpa por tudo sair errado não fora sua, mas sim de outro alguém. Ela sabia que estava se enganando, mas aquilo já não importava, estava mesmo destinada a viver na dor, era difícil lidar com aquilo, mas chega um ponto em que tudo geralmente é embaçado e entorpecente e você já não sente nada como ele realmente é. Ela estava nesse ponto, tudo parecia incrivelmente menos brilhante e menos indolor... e ela já não se importava em ter seu corpo machucado, isso até que era bom, conseguia fazer com que sua dor psicológica diminuísse.  
Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e postou-se debaixo do chuveiro, abriu-o e deixou que a água morna lhe caísse sobre o corpo, ela a deixava limpa de todos os pecados que ela cometia, e eles definitivamente não eram poucos. Ela sentia vontade de ficar ali para sempre, debaixo daquele chuveiro, a água passeando pelo seu corpo nu e caindo suavemente para o chão sem perder sua intensidade e capacidade. Ela queria ser como a água, queria poder contornar todos seus obstáculos sem nenhum sofrimento, queria ser fria e racional e não se deixar levar por algo tão trivial como a paixão. Ela sabia que aquilo que sentia era uma paixão, pois quando se encontravam ela sentia um imenso desejo de ter o corpo de Sirius colado ao seu e que ele estivesse dentro dela. Ela sabia que não o amava, mas mesmo assim sentia algo, e isso não deveria acontecer, comensais da morte não costumavam se envolver com membros da ordem. Tom dizia que tudo isso não importava, e ela sabia que ele dizia a verdade, ele não queria se esconder, queria que todos vissem o quão poderoso e persuasivo ele era, com certeza isso não era bem um segredo, mas incrivelmente Sirius não se interessava por isso, na verdade eles se encontravam tão pouco que quando isso acontecia estavam mais interessados em satisfazer seus próprios desejos... a paixão Black....  
Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu a roupa negra sem nem ao menos se enxugar, gostava daquela sensação de frescor que sentia. Quando voltou novamente ao quarto Sirius já estava acordado e encontrava-se sentado na cama, parecia pensativo. Quando Bellatrix entrou no quarto ele deixou que um breve sorriso lhe aflorasse nos lábios. Ela aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.  
-Você já vai, Bella?- indagou ele encarando-a com aqueles olhos negros como a imensidão. Ela acenou positivamente a cabeça, sentia que Tom estava precisando dela, sua marca estava ligeiramente avermelhada.  
-Bem...- continuou ele com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios - não esperava mesmo mais do que isso...- concluiu passando a mão por entre os cabelos tão negros quanto os olhos – até algum outro dia então?  
- É, até algum outro dia... – disse Bellatrix dando um belo sorriso. Ela estava mentindo, não voltaria mais. Apesar de aquilo ser como uma terapia para os dois ela se sentia estranhamente vazia, ela não podia ficar como estava, sem tomar nenhuma decisão. Era uma Comensal, portanto decidira que ficaria somente ao lado de Tom, e de mais ninguém. Ele beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, como se sentisse que aquela fosse a última vez que eles se veriam. Bellatrix deixou que aquele beijo fosse profundo e envolvente, seria o último que eles dariam, ela já estava decidida e com certeza não voltaria atrás. Após o beijo ela abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso lindo que era comum a todos os Black, incrivelmente aquele sorriso era sincero, triste mais sincero. Alguns segundo depois ela se dirigiu à porta de saída da casa sem olhar para trás, ela tinha a plena consciência de que deixava para trás, naquele instante, sua dor e seu prazer. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas do prédio como sempre, sem deixar transparecer nenhum vestígio de que estava dividida. Andou até uma ruazinha deserta e desaparatou até onde Tom a invocava. E lá estava ele, os olhos vermelhos encarando-a com interesse.  
- Pensei que viria para participar de nossa reunião Bella...- disse  
ele encarando-a friamente.  
- Tom, eu... Bem - ela baixou a cabeça, não sabia o que falar. - Estaremos invadindo a casa dos Potter daqui a um mês, e você virá comigo... – disse ele enquanto mexia vagarosamente na varinha. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sem que ele ao menos mandasse se retirou do aposento, sabia que ele iria querer planejar tudo detalhadamente. Ela previra que algo iria acontecer. Fora melhor acabar com tudo naquele instante. Sabia que Sirius a odiaria quando matasse Potter, e ela preferia que tudo tivesse acabado daquela maneira, ele pensando que um dia ela voltaria e não a odiando. Aparatou na mansão Black e dirigiu-se a seu quarto sem nem ao menos trocar nenhuma palavra com Narcissa, na verdade ela estava pouco se importando se Narcissa se explodisse, até que seria melhor. Deitou-se na cama e permaneceu imóvel pensando no que seria sua vida. Ela se dedicaria totalmente a Tom, não importava o que aconteceria, ela se tornaria exclusivamente disponível a ele, não importava quem se opusesse a isso, nem mesmo Sirius. 


End file.
